Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 14
(Meanwhile, Pinocchio who is glad to have escaped from Stromboli runs on the way home with Jiminy Cricket) * Pinocchio: No sir, nothing can stop me now. I'll make good this time. * Jiminy Cricket: You'd better. * Pinocchio: I will, I'm going to school. * Jiminy Cricket: That's the stuff, Pinoke. * Pinocchio: I'd rather be smart than be an actor. * Jiminy Cricket: Now you're talking. Come on slow poke, I'll race you home. * (Pinocchio tries to run but Honest John catches him with his cane) * Honest John: Well, well, Pinocchio. What's your rush? * Pinocchio: I gotta beat Jiminy home. * (Pinocchio suddenly notices Honest John and Gideon) * Pinocchio: Oh hello * Honest John: Well, how is the great actor? * Pinocchio: I don't wanna be an actor. Stromboli was terrible! * Honest John: He was? * Pinocchio: Yeah, he locked me in a birdcage. * Honest John: He did? * Pinocchio: Ah huh, but i learned my lesson. im going to... * Honest John: Oh, you poor poor boy, you must be a nervous wreck. That's it, you are a nervous wreck. We must diagnose this case at once (clears throat) Quick doctor, your notebook. * (Gideon gets out his notebook and he licks the tip of his pen to get it working) * Honest John: Bless my soul, my my just as i thought. A slight touch of monetery compliations with bucolic semilunar contraptions of flying trapezes. * (Gideon writes something down on his notebook) * (Honest John sticks Pinocchio's tongue out with a stick to take his temperature) * Honest John: Say hippopotamus. * Pinocchio: Hippotamus. * Honest John: I knew it. * (Gideon continues to write) * Honest John: Compound transmission of the pandemonium with percussion and spasmodic frantic distintegration. Close your eyes, what do you see? * Pinocchio: Nothing. * (Honest John shows Pinocchio a towel containing spots) * Honest John: Open em up, now what do you see? * Pinocchio: Spots. * Honest John: Ha ha, now that heart * (Honest John then imitates a heartbeat sound) * Honest John: Oh my goodness, a paltating syncopation of the killer diller with a wicky wacky stamping of the boy joy. Quick doctor that report. * (Honest John looks at the report) * Honest John: Ooh, this makes it perferctly clear. My boy, you are allergic. * Pinocchio: Allergic? * Honest John: Yes and there's only one cure. A vacation on pleasure island. * Pinocchio: Pleasure island? * Honest John: Yes that happy land of care free boys, where everyday is a holiday. * Pinocchio: But I can't go. I... * (Pinocchio is about to walk away when Honest John stops him for a moment) * Honest John: Why, of course you can go. I'm giving you my ticket. * (Honest John shows Pinocchio a playing card and passes it to him as a vacation ticket) * Honest John: Here. * Pinocchio: Thanks, but I... * Honest John: Oh, d-d-d-d I insist, your health comes first. Come, the coach departs at midnight. * (Honest John and Gideon carry Pinocchio off again) * Honest John: (Singing) Hi diddly dee, its Pleasure Island for me where everyday is a holiday and kids have nothing to do but play... * Jiminy Cricket: (Calling out) Pinoke, oh Pinoke. (Now speaking) Now where do you suppose he... * (Jiminy looks on in horror as Honest John and Gideon have again taken Pinocchio away) * Jiminy Cricket: Huh? Pinocchio, hey come back. * (Jiminy runs off after Pinocchio, Honest John and Gideon) Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof